I'm Your Genie
by GirlinPinkGlasses
Summary: Sakura decides to start her high school life with writing a random thirty letters each containing a wish, a confession, a little peek into her life. Unknown to her, Syaoran decides to make it his mission to make her wishes come true. My first fanfic, it's in the aftermath of Sakura collecting the cards, she and Syaoran haven't met before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or its characters, CLAMP does

**Author's note:** This is my first fanfic, waiting for your opinions.

_Would you be my genie?_

-**Sakura**

"Another weird dream, eh?"

Sakura mumbles while she wakes up, reaching for her alarm clock to turn it off. Auburn hair, Emerald eyes, magic powers, not much, right? Everything seems normal in the high school life of Sakura Kinomoto, but she feels that something is missing. Ever since she claimed her title as the mistress of the cards, she's been feeling that something is missing. She's talked to Tomoyo about it many times, but all she does is smirk and say, "High School is golden time for love, Sakura". Well, Tomoyo has her own weird thoughts. But today is her first day in High school, and she decided to start it a special way.

She kisses Kero goodbye while he snores, says goodbye to her dad, and goes to her school on her bike, no more skating.

"I wonder who'd get the letter; I hope he or she would be someone special"

Sakura decided to leave a random letter everyday at a locker, to live an adventure, another one of a kind.

-_First letter-_

_Dear Stranger,_

_You won't know me and I won't know you, how simple and beautiful is that? Best relationships are those done in complete anonymity. _

_I don't know if you're a freshman or a senior, but I hope that you'd live a fruitful high school life, they say that high school is the best and might be the worst time of your life, but I think that it's all up to you to make it better or worse._

_I believe that love is a solution to any kind of problem, a simple "I love you" could actually make someone's day, so here goes. _

_I love you, stranger._

_Well, I guess you're not a stranger anymore, friend. I'll leave a message everyday for this upcoming month, just to let you and I live an adventure. I know it might sound silly to you, but believe me, it'd be worth it._

_I promise not to bore you to death._

_Do you what I wish for? I wish to enter a classroom filled with heart-shaped balloons, but I guess that doesn't happen in high schools, ne?_

_-I love you, as a flower loves the sun._

_Yours,_

_S.  
(you really didn't think I'd leave my name here, did you?)_

Sakura arrives at school earlier than anybody else, and chooses a random locker and slips the letter in, hoping that her high school life would give her the thing that she's missing.

So, what did you think? Boring? Not so much? Needs anything?

I'm waiting for your feedback and comments.

-_Girl in Pink Glasses_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter.2_

_I'll be your genie_

**-Sakura**

Sakura arrives at school earlier than anybody else, and chooses a random locker and slips the letter in, hoping that her high school life would give her the thing that she's missing.

**-Syaoran**

A Chinese transfer student's life in Japan isn't easy, at least not for Syaoran. He's only got his butler Wei with him, and not any of his sisters or family to keep him company. The clan has been nagging him since the cards were completely caught by another, he's come to Japan to brush it off and have a new start.

On his way to school, he noticed the amount of Cherry blossom tress and petals.

"Was it ... Sakura?" he tries to remember its Japanese name. He can't help but falling in love with it. He arrives at school earlier than anybody else as it seems, but on his way to his locker, an auburn-haired girl passes him and accidently bumps into him.

"I'm very sorry" stutters the girl, Sakura, smiling.

"It's okay, never mind" says Syaoran, mesmerized by her smile and eyes.

He stands there for a while, before he starts to hear people passing him, students started to arrive.

He goes to his locker to get his books, and he notices a little pink envelope inside. He decides to check it out later, seeing as he still has to know where his class is.

After a long search and being mislead by a couple of freshman students like him, he finally arrives at his class, 1-B.

The first thing that caught his attention was the auburn-haired girl he'd seen earlier.

"She just has nice eyes, that's it. There's no reason for me to fret about it"

He goes to the empty seat which happens to be the one behind her, and he over hears her conversation with the black-haired girl beside her.

"Do you think it's a bit too much?"

"Of course, Sakura, why would you include "I love you" in it?" Tomoyo nearly shouted at her.

"I don't know, I just felt like it"

"So her name is Sakura" thinks Syaoran, before realizing that it was too apparent that he was eavesdropping on them. Before he could understand anything else, the teacher comes in and they begin their class.

At lunch, Syaoran decides to check the envelope he found in his locker, after reading it, he felt an overwhelming explode of emotions inside him.

"I need to know who wrote this, by tomorrow"

-**Sakura**

She kept getting distracted during the day, she felt as if she was being watched. When she said that to Tomoyo, she merely told her, "Maybe because it's your first day at high school, you're worrying yourself for nothing".

She didn't get any rest that day until she got home and had dinner with her father, and deserts with Kero, that she completely forgot that day. Only one thing she didn't forget, a certain brown-haired boy she bumped into.

"I wonder who got my letter; did they love it or not? Should I do it for tomorrow" Sakura kept asking herself. She decided it wouldn't hurt her to write another one.

_-Second Letter-_

_Dear Friend, _

_I hope you liked my first letter, whoever you are._

_I guess you're wondering why I am doing this instead of making friends the regular way. Because I want an adventure, and you my dear high school friend, could be my adventure. _

_Let me ask you something, do you think people could live together forever depending on love only? I guess you need a bunch of other things besides love, on top of them, is loyalty. You have to be loyal to be a lover._

_A friend of mine saw that it was a bit too much, to say I love you, in a letter to a complete stranger. But I guess she's wrong, everyone deserves love, even if it came from a stranger. I'd love to know who you are, but at the same time I love this secrecy. _

_My dad says that the mountains are pretty this time of year, I wish to go there during my high school years, and do you love mountains?_

_-I love you, as a kid loves his mom._

_Yours,_

_S._

It wasn't until the second day that Sakura was certain that her school days are going to be amazing, as she entered her classroom to find it filled with pink heart-shaped balloons.

"This is amazing" she whispered.

"It is, right?" whispered a guy next to her.

This was chapter two, I'm thankful for the reviews I got from "SakuSyaoLvr" and "SNSD2NE1Fangirl" and all the follows, you're encouraging me guys. :)

Waiting for your opinions.

_-Girl in Pink Glasses _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter.3_

_Are you... my genie?_

* * *

**-Sakura**

It wasn't until the second day that Sakura was certain that her school days are going to be amazing, as she entered her classroom to find it filled with pink heart-shaped balloons.

"This is amazing" she whispered.

"It is, right?" whispered a guy next to her.

Sakura whipped around to see a black-haired boy with gentle eyes smiling at her, "I'm Takashi, Takashi Yoshiro" he introduced himself.

"I'm Sakura", she said happily, "Do you know who did this?"

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It was you? You got the letter?" Sakura was amazed.

Takashi just smiled at her, not really giving an answer. But Sakura took that as a 'Yes'.

**-Syaoran**

All this happened while Syaoran was scanning the students for anyone who'd show a sign of knowing that this would happen, just when his eyes caught an amazed Sakura and a weird black-haired guy talking to her.

"I guess I need to find another way to find out who wrote this letter, maybe they've left another one?" Syaoran was wondering walking back to his locker. And just when he was opening it, he found another letter indeed.

"She's a girl, that's obvious, and most probably her name start with an S" Syaoran kept analyzing the letter to find out who it was during lunch time.

"Maybe I could bring up this whole mountain thing at class, and see who'd pay extra attention?" Syaoran was putting a lot of effort not knowing that he was being watched.

-**Sakura**

During the lunch, she talked more with Takashi, who found her and Tomoyo eating together, and decided to join them. They talked about school, high school, activities, and she told him how much she wished to go on a trip to mountains.

"But, Takashi Kun, you of course know that, I wrote it in my letter"

"Well, of Course, Sakura Chan, I just want to keep talking with you like this, and keep the letter our little secret. I love secrecy" said Takashi, grinning.

Sakura was smiling agreeing; only Tomoyo seemed a bit worried. But she couldn't know more of Takashi; he seems to be a mysterious person. He just moved this year to their town, so it's his fist year studying here. He seems to a lonely child, and he's living alone.

"He seems to be a nice person", Sakura said to Tomoyo, after Takashi excused himself to go look around.

"But still, don't get too friendly with him. We don't know him yet", Tomoyo felt something was wrong about that guy.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo" Sakura reassured her.

Later, at the class, something unexpected happened as the teacher was proposing some activities; Syaoran thought of suggesting that mountains trip, when Takashi raised his hand.

"Can I suggest something?" Takashi asked the teacher.

"Yes, of course" replied the teacher.

"I think we should go on a trip to the mountains, it would be nice, especially at this time of the year" Takashi suggested, smiling solemnly as always, leaving a shocked Sakura and Syaoran gaping at him.

"What the..? Why did he …?" Syaoran didn't understand anything, but a squealing Sakura caught his attention.

"Could it be her?" Syaoran was wondering when Sakura turned at him, smiling.

"Syaoran kun, this would be your first time going on a trip here right? I heard that you just transferred here from China" Sakura was asking him.

"Ah, yes. This would be my first time". He answered.

"You're going to love it; it's my first time going at this time of the year. My dad says that the mountains are pretty this time of the year"

"Wait, your dad?" Syaoran was trying to put the little pieces together.

"Yes" Sakura was grinning, and before he could ask her anything else, she was looking onwards to this black haired weirdo.

"This guy ruined it, but could it be her?"

Unknown to Sakura and Syaoran, the upcoming trip would change their lives.

* * *

How was it? I hope you guys would like this chapter, and I'm thankful for all the encouraging reviews and feedback. You guys are the BEST!

_-Girl in Pink Glasses_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter.4_

_Misunderstood Genie_

* * *

"I think we should go on a trip to the mountains, it would be nice, especially at this time of the year" Takashi suggested, smiling solemnly as always, leaving a shocked Sakura and Syaoran gaping at him.

Unknown to Sakura and Syaoran, the upcoming trip would change their lives.

**-Sakura**

"Tomoyo Chan, what do you think about Takashi Kun?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, on their way home.

"Well, nothing particularly but I just think he's a bit mysterious which isn't comfortable. You shouldn't trust people this easily, Sakura" Tomoyo told her.

"I know. I'm just happy that I found out who got my letters!" Sakura was smiling.

"How do you really know that he's the one? Maybe he's just messing around, he didn't give you a clear answer, and even when you talked about the letters he brushed it off" Tomoyo was right.

"You're right, maybe in my next letter I'll ask him a question, just to make sure" Sakura wondered.

"You should do that"

"Do you know the new Chinese boy, Syaoran kun?" Sakura changed the topic.

"What about him?" Tomoyo's eyes were beginning to get their usual glint, "him and Sakura would make a perfect couple", she said to herself.

"He seems like a nice guy, it was the first we've talked today since the first day at school" Sakura was thinking back to the first time she accidently bumped into Syaoran.

"You talked to him before?"

"Not really, I just bumped into him and then, his eyes ..." Sakura was blushing.

"Eyes? Sakura! Are you blushing? Hey, come back here" Tomoyo was squealing, and running after Sakura who sped off by herself.

Back at her house, Sakura was sitting in her deep in her thoughts when Kero interrupted the silence, "How's school?" he asked after finishing his pudding.

"It's great; we are going on a trip to the mountains soon". Sakura said.

"Be careful, I'm feeling strange auras in the city these days" Kero said, worried.

"Me too, but I don't think it's something evil"

"Well, it's more than one, just be careful till we know what or who is it".

"Okay, don't worry" Sakura said, focusing on the letter she's writing. She thought that Tomoyo maybe is right, she should test Takashi to see did he really receiver her letters or not.

_-Third Letter-_

_Dear Friend,_

_Today was fun, I'm happy that we are going on the trip I've always wished. It was fun knowing you too, it was the first time we've talked but I felt like you're a real friend._

_Do you have someone you would trust with your own life? I have lots actually; there are a lot of people I'd trust my life with. My friend always says that I trust people too easily. I guess I understand her, and she does have every right to be angry. Sometimes I'm too naïve to see the reality of people._

_You actually can't live without trust, life would be meaningless and you'd soon realize that you're left all alone; it's not nice, right?_

_I have a request, could you come tomorrow and have lunch with me and my friend, at the back of the school, under the big cherry blossom tree? I would be happy if you could. _

_-I love you, as a little girl loves her daddy._

_Yours,_

_S._

"I guess that would be enough, right? That tree is in a hidden place, nobody would come there unless I told them to" Sakura was happy and excited. She goes to sleep to end up having dreams completely occupied with amber eyes.

**-Syaoran**

"It couldn't be her, right? She's not the only one in the School with a name that starts with an "S", and she definitely not the only one in school whose dad told her about how beautiful these stupid mountains are!" Syaoran was thinking too hard about his conversation with Sakura.

"And what's with that weirdo, Takashi, why did he purpose that mountain trip, something's not right". Wei was watching his young master pacing his room, amused; he left him some snacks to eat.

"Master seems to be deep in thoughts" Wei interrupted his thinking session.

"Wei, have you ever felt that there's this person whom you just met, yet you want to spend more and more time with them? I mean, hypothetically of course", Syaoran tried to defend himself, but he was too late.

"Master, are we talking about a certain lady?" Wei was getting more amused, he was afraid Syaoran would notice his wide smile.

"Argh, it's just I want to talk about these letters and then that Taka … HEY! What are you laughing at, Wei?" Syaoran was turning red, either from embarrassment or anger, or both.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please, go on" Wei tried to put a strict face.

"Forget it, I'm going to sleep" Syaoran was frustrated. He shooed Wei out of the room and as soon as he put his head on the pillow, he started to have dreams of emerald eyes.

The next day Syaoran went out extra early hoping to catch the one who put the letters in his locker. When he got there he found the letter, but no one was there.

"I should read it before class, it might have something important"

Just as he was opening the letter, he heard someone calling him. He turns around, to find Tomoyo standing there clasping her hands.

"It was YOU!" Tomoyo squealed.

"What?" He soon understood what she meant as the pink envelope was still in his hands, he tried to hide it but it was too late.

"You know that Sa … Oops, I almost told you. Anyways, it's going to be fun. Don't worry, I won't tell" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice, as she waved at him and sped off.

"She's Sakura's friend, right?" Syaoran was slowly getting there.

He sped off somewhere hidden to read the letter, and was blown away.

"SHE KNOWS WHO I AM?" Syaoran shouted, "But, if she did then wouldn't her friend know about this too, I don't get it, maybe she's not Sakura? I guess I'll just have to go at lunch time to that Sakura Tree and understand".

Syaoran's heart was beating faster for some unknown reason, or so he thought.

He kept his eyes on Sakura the whole time during classes before lunch, the way she laughed, the way her amazing emerald eyes twinkled, the way she flips her auburn shoulder-length hair.

"I'm going crazy, right? I came all the way to Japan to turn into a crazy man" he was sighing and banging his head on the wall, not noticing a laughing Tomoyo.

It wasn't until lunch, that Sakura told Tomoyo about her plan to find out the truth, by making him come under the Sakura tree.

"But, Tomoyo Chan, why are you that happy? Did something good happen?" Sakura was wondering as she saw Tomoyo smiling since the morning.

"Nothing, you'll find out soon" Tomoyo said.

Then something unexpected happened, from behind the school came Takashi, and from the other side, came Syaoran.

The four of them stood there under the Sakura tree looking at each other, being enveloped in an awkward silence.

* * *

I hope you like it.  
I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter; I promise the next chapter would be longer, also more SakuraXSyaoran interactions starting the next chapter. I'm thankful for your feedback, lovelies. Xo

_-Girl in Pink Glasses_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter.5_

_Sharing a room with a genie_

* * *

Then something unexpected happened, from behind the school came Takashi, and from the other side, came Syaoran.

The four of them stood there under the Sakura tree looking at each other, being enveloped in an awkward silence.

It was Tomoyo who broke this awkward silence, "Well, let's eat". But that didn't affect the puzzled Syaoran who didn't know why Takashi was there or why he isn't surprised that it's really Sakura. Sakura, on the other hand, was puzzled because she thought all along that it was Takashi, then how did Syaoran get here? And why?

Through this awkwardness, Sakura and Syaoran, to Tomoyo's pleasure started to ease around each other, that by the time they were headed to their next class, they became so close in a short time, to Takashi's dismay, as it seems.

Back at the classroom the teacher was announcing the day of the trip. After the teacher left for some urgent reasons, Sakura quickly returned to her cheerful self and started talking to Tomoyo about the trip, only this time she included Syaoran in their talk too.

Slowly Tomoyo excused herself from the conversation and apparently it went unnoticed by Syaoran and Sakura.

"Did you go on similar trips back in China, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura was asking him.

"Not really, I rarely went on trips, Sakura-san" Syaoran was avoiding looking at Sakura, for some reason whenever he looks at her, he would blush like he was some sort of a human tomato. Sakura, was on the other hand, was trying to ease the awkwardness by being cheerful, she could feel something weird whenever she's talking or looking at Syaoran.

"So, Syaoran-kun, how's your life there back home?" Sakura kept wondering how he lived to grow up to be this quiet.

"Well, I'm originally from the Li clan, so my life was somehow restricted to training and stuff like that" Syaoran was careful, not to mention "magic" also.

"Li clan? Really?" Sakura was shocked, she heard from Kero before, that amongst the magic users, The Chinese Li clan was too powerful, but before she could ask about anything else, the teacher came back.

-**Sakura**

By the end of the day, Tomoyo was fantasizing about Sakura and Syaoran being a couple and how she'd love making matching clothes for the both of them.

"I mean, Sakura, he's a great guy. He also seems to like you a lot" Tomoyo kept telling Sakura.

"I don't think so Tomoyo-chan, he's just being nice, and besides I don't like him like THAT. I just want to be friends with him" Sakura said, avoiding Tomoyo's eyes.

"Then what's with that attitude and the blushing, eh?" Tomoyo loved teasing Sakura, and she thought that Syaoran is a really good guy.

"Why didn't you say the same about Takashi-kun?" Sakura was wondering.

"I just feel that something is wrong with him, I'm not comfortable whenever he's around" Tomoyo said. Unknown to them, Takashi was somewhere plotting something, both unpredictable and astonishing for both of Sakura and Syaoran.

When Sakura got home, she found her dad sleeping on the couch with dozens of paper in front of him. "Poor dad, he must have a lot of work". Sakura covered him with a blanket, and went upstairs to her room. She wanted to ask Kero about the Li clan, but she found him playing a video game, and she knows what happens when she interrupts him. She decided to ask him later, and just write a new letter.

_The Fourth letter_

_Dear friend,_

_Today wasn't successful was it? I mean two guys came, and I just couldn't make sure. But I guess it doesn't matter, I love secrecy as I've said before._

_I love all things that we see in movies, I love imagining having an epic background music according to each situation, I love the little stuff that happen which seem like a little signs warning or guiding you, I love having to be anxious waiting for someone to come in time. It's these little things._

_Recently, I came to this conclusion, maybe it's not about the happy ending, maybe it's about the story, right? _

_I have always been focusing on having a happy ending, that I never really paid attention to all the tiny little details along the way, afterall, it's the story that matters. Do you think we'd be able to live a good story, and never pay attention to the ending? Or would the ending ruin everything if it turned out to be bad?_

_Well, I'm looking forward to our trip; I'm hoping that we'd make good memories there, whoever you are._

_-I love you, as a bird loves its chicks. _

_Yours,_

_S._

**-Syaoran**

The next day at school, Sakura left the letter at Syaoran's locker, not noticing the two people watching her. Syaoran and Takashi were watching her, not noticing the presence of each other.

Syaoran hurried to his locker to get the letter and read it. "Woah, this girl is amazing, how does she do it? How does she write this stuff?" Whenever Syaoran read one of Sakura's letters, he'd feel all happy and giddy. "Is this love?" Syaoran was mumbling and blushing, and quickly shooed this thought as soon as it came to him.

"Everything is going according to plans" Takashi mumbled, just across the corner, watching as Sakura and Syaoran drifted in different directions.

The day of the trip arrived quickly, and before they realized it, they were on the bus heading to the mountains. And to everyone's dismay, Takashi quickly snatched the seat next to Sakura, as Syaoran was heading towards her.

As they engaged in what seemed a cheerful conversation, Syaoran noticed Tomoyo tapping his shoulder.

"Do you want to sit next to her?" Tomoyo asked, winking.

"Uhh, no … no, it's not like that" Syaoran was blushing, again.

"Why not? I'll think of something to get him to get out of the way" Tomoyo suggested.

"Maybe we could kill him? Or maybe throw him off the bus?" Syaoran quickly got into the mood.

"My, my. Sakura doesn't like aggressive guys"

"Well, what do you suggest?" Syaoran was being impatient.

"Just follow my lead" Tomoyo told him.

Tomoyo walked to Takashi and interrupted his little conversation with Sakura, "Excuse me, could I talk to you about something, Takashi-kun?"

"Sure, no problem. What is it?" Takashi was smiling and not moving.

"Well, I need you to come with me for a second" Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran, to take over.

After Tomoyo dragged Takashi along, Syaoran came to Sakura's seat and tried not to look like he was waiting for this chance.

"Uh, everywhere else is taken, could I sit here?" Syaoran stuttered.

"Sure, Syaoran-kun" Sakura said, and Syaoran didn't wait another second and plopped down next to her.

They spent the next hour talking about almost everything, until Sakura was too tired to talk and fell asleep. While Syaoran was looking out of the window something happened that made his heart jump. Sakura's head was on his shoulder.

"Ah, Sakura-san, are you asleep?" Syaoran was somehow glad, yet if she didn't wake up soon, he guessed his heart would jump out of his chest. Sakura gave no answer at all. "I guess you're asleep". Syaoran seized this chance to look closely at her. Her hair was like honey when the sun reflected on it, she looked like an angel when she's sleeping, a beautiful smiling one.

"I shouldn't stare at her like this, it might wake her up" Syaoran thought to himself.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Takashi appeared, smiling and answering Syaoran's unspoken words.

"What? What did you say?" Syaoran said, thinking that no way would Takashi have just read his mind, right?

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry, I'm not here to take my seat back, I found another seat. I'm just here to take my bag" Takashi said, and left Syaoran bewildered.

Syaoran was lost in thoughts thinking about that weird Takashi, when he fell asleep on Sakura's head, he didn't notice a laughing Tomoyo recording them.

"Sakura might kill me, but I'm sure they'd regret it if I didn't record this" Tomoyo thought to herself.

At last they arrived at the hotel where they'd be staying, and finally Syaoran and Sakura woke up, immediately blushing when they realized how they've been sleeping. When getting off the bus, Sakura realized that it wasn't packed at all; on the contrary, it was almost empty.

She smiled to herself, "He made that up just to sit next to me?"

But that smile was replaced with horror when she realized who she would be sharing her room with.

"Excuse me, teacher. Could you say that again?" Sakura almost shouted.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, you'll be sharing the same room".

Sakura and Syaoran stood there gaping, with a smiling Takashi and an over-excited Tomoyo.

* * *

I'm so sorry guys for the long hiatus, and I just LOVE your comments. Wait for the next chapters, and waiting for your opinions on this one.

-_Girl in Pink Glasses. _


End file.
